Eric Snowmane
Eric Snowmane was born in 3E 373 as Eric Whitecaller, in the town of in , to an ex-Legionnaire and a city guard. Having two parents in the guard, Eric was raised around weapons, armor, and blacksmiths, so he naturally learned to be a fierce warrior. When he became an adult, he joined the , and he was stationed in in the province of , where he participated, in the . After the war, he was promoted to a Knight-Errant and moved to , where he was stationed until his discharge in 3E 412 for insulting and striking the Knight-Protector in charge of the fort during a drunken argument. For the next 6 years, Eric would wander Morrowind and doing whatever he could to make ends meet, which typically involved "shady" job. In 3E 418, the dishonored hero was incarcerated in the prison, where he would stay for the next decade. Events of Morrowind In 3E 427, during the month of Last Seed, Eric was released from prison and returned to Morrowind, because that was his last known address. When he got there, he wandered without purpose until he joined the after hearing a sermon in . Swayed by the teachings of and the rest of the Tribunal, he began praying and performing charity work. The Nord even put away the mead and sobered up. Within a few months, his reputation as the Nord in the Tribunal, who would pray with the best of the Dunmer, opened a few doors for him, and he was admitted to House Redoran, where he quickly rose in ranks to become Athyn Sarethi's friend and partner, eventually owning a home out in the Ashlands north of Ald-ruhn. Events of Oblivion Despite his new fame and friendships in Morrowind, the 60 year old Nord missed the adventures of his youth, and he left Vvardenfell in 3E 433 to travel to Cyrodiil again, to have one final adventure before his age overtook him. Arriving in the Imperial City, Eric heard about the attack on , and he set out to investigate. Looking at this quest as a way to further atone for what he had done years ago before his incarceration, he began traveling to wayshrines of the Divines, praying for help to find the Crusader's Relics of and reform the to defeat . After weeks of prayer and searching, Eric rekindled the faith he had in Talos back in his Legion days, took on the name Snowmane, and he gathered the Crusader's Relics. Then, on the eve of the first of 4E 1, Eric and the Knights of the Nine took the battle to Umaril, where with the help of the Divines, Eric came out on top, killing Umaril physically and spiritually. Returning to the Priory of the Nine, Eric Snowmane set the armor and weapons of Pelinal on the weapons stand, leaving them with the surviving Knights of the Nine, departed from Cyrodiil. Later life With the Empire at peace, although now with an empty throne, after a bloody Oblivion Crisis led by the Champion of Cyrodiil, and Eric's efforts as Divine Crusader to deal with Umaril's additional threat to the world, Eric decided to return to Vvardenfell and Bal Isra, his manor. His mercantile investments had returned two-fold in profit, and he put it away in strongboxes in the basement of Bal Isra, which he then left to the guards and his servants to maintain while he traveled, and he would return when his pockets were low from his travels and charitable efforts, he was never again a permanent resident of Bal Isra, which was destroyed during the , five years after the , in 4E 5. After the Red Year, as Vvardenfell, and Morrowind at large, were taking in the scope of the damage, Eric went to , where he donated everything he still possessed, the few hundred Septims in his pocket, as well as various foodstuff, and supplies from his businesses in nearby Skyrim, and he helped the citizens to rebuild in any way he could, eventually taking up residence in Blacklight, where he lived comfortably until his death. During this time, he met a woman in her early fourties, Katrid the Wise, a priestess to Mara, and they wed. A year later, in 4E 6, at sixty-66 years old, Eric Snowmane finally found time to have his first child, and he and Karid were blessed with the birth of a son, Hewer Snowmane. Death In 4E 30, at the old age of 90, Eric Snowmane died in his birthplace of Solitude, where he had been visiting his family there. He was interred there, next to his mother and father, bearing a plaque that said, "Here lies Eric Snowmane, friend of the Dunmer and Divine Crusader of the Nine. Devout servant to the Nine and to the Tribunal. May he rest peacefully in ." Category:Characters Category:Snowmane Category:Characters-Gameplay